The invention relates generally to the toy industry as it relates to launching projectiles from a forced air compression chamber used in toys.
In the past there have been some inventions that have dealt with the launching of flexible balls, darts and similar projectiles from forced air devices. Generally these inventions are specific for a particular projectile and the same forced air compression chamber cannot be used to launch different types of projectiles. Some of these inventions while using forced air as a method of propelling also required the use of a spring to assist the projectile from the end of the launcher. These type of inventions are primarily used for the launching of ball type projectiles. This method has resulted in significant failure of parts and has a more complex mechanism over the present invention In addition, other inventions exist that require the air compression chamber to be filled prior to the placement of the projectile. This resulted in a disjoint three-step process in order to launch the projectile. First, the user fills the air compression chamber that is attached to the launching chamber. Secondly, the user places the projectile into or on the launching chamber while the air compression chamber is full. And, thirdly, the user compresses the air compression chamber to force air out of the air compression chamber ejecting the projectile.
The present invention discloses a launching element that will be placed on the forced air compression chambers that eliminates any mechanical means to launch the projectile except for the use of the compression of air. In addition, the present invention discloses a launching element for ball type projectiles that will be placed on the forced air compression chamber that can be easily removed and replaced with another launching element for dart type projectiles. Further the present invention discloses launching elements for ball and dart type projectiles that will be a fluid two step process for ejecting flexible balls, darts and other projectiles solely utilizing forced air. The user places the projectile in or on the launching elements and the user then fills and expels air from the air compression chamber. The present invention has fewer moving parts and less mechanical steps, as such it reduces costs and increases reliability.
One object of the invention is to provide a launching element device to be placed on the end of a forced air compression chamber that will use only the forced air and no other mechanical devices to launch the projectiles, thus reducing the possibility of failures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a launching element device to be placed on the end of a forced air compression chamber that will permit the placement of the projectile prior to the filling of the air compression chamber thus producing a more fluid ejection of the projectile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a launching element device to be placed on the end of a forced air compression chamber that can be used with one type of projectile that will be easily replaced by another launching element device to be used with a different projectile, thus increasing the use of the forced air compression chamber.
Forced air projectile launcher attachments, in accordance with the invention, comprising of a launching chamber element that on one end is mechanically attached to an air compression chamber by a means of attachment and the opposite end that will accommodate the projectile to be launched. The launching chamber element shall have an opening or plurality of openings at the end that attaches to the air compression chamber that will permit air to flow into the air compression chamber when the projectile is inserted on or in the launching chamber element. The opening or openings shall permit air to flow from the air compression chamber into the launching chamber element and eject a projectile that will be on or in the launching chamber element.
Preferably, the launching chamber shall have means of attachment to the air compression chamber so that it can be easily replaced with an alternative launching chamber element that utilizes a different projectile.
In accord with one aspect of the invention as it applies to ball type projectiles, the interior of the launching chamber element shall be cylindrical in shape with a tapered interior diameter that initially is slightly smaller in size than the diameter of the intended ball projectile and will gradually increase in diameter so that is slightly larger in size that the diameter of the intended ball projectile at the end closest to the air compression chamber. The length of the launching chamber element shall be at a minimum slightly larger than the diameter of the intended ball projectile and to a length that would permit the launching chamber element to hold a plurality of ball projectiles. The interior of the end of the launching chamber element at the end closest to the air compression chamber shall have an opening in the center of the end of a size that shall be smaller than the intended ball projectile so that air can pass through the launch chamber element into the air compression chamber. The opening in the interior end shall have a plurality of raised posts of a length so that the intended ball projectile cannot seal the opening restricting the air flow into the air compression chamber and shall permit air to flow around the projectile into the air compression chamber element.
Preferably, interior circumference of the end of the launch chamber element furthest from the air compression chamber shall have a lip on the interior of the launching chamber element that protrudes into the launch chamber element and shall be of a diameter slightly smaller than the intended ball projectile(s) so that when air is being expelled from the air compression chamber the lip will form a seal with the ball projectile and permit air pressure to increase in the launch chamber element sufficient to eject the ball projectile. In accord with one aspect of the invention as it applies to dart style or missile projectiles, the launching chamber element for dart projectiles shall be cylindrical in shape. The launching chamber element shall be comprised of a tube element, diaphragm element and base element The base element of the launching chamber element shall have a means of attachment to the air compression chamber. The base element shall be attached to the tube element by a means of attachment that will permit air flow through interior of the tube element and the air compression chamber. The tube element shall be hollow with an uniform exterior diameter that will be slightly larger than the interior diameter of the intended dart/missile projectile so that it will form a airtight seal with the dart/missile projectile when it is placed over the tube element. The opening on the base element shall align with the opening in the tube element and the base element and tube element shall be attached by a means of attachment so that air can only pass rough the tube element into the air compression chamber. The base element shall contain one or more additional opening where air can flow into the air compression chamber. The diaphragm element shall be flexible and have a means of attachment to either the base element or the tube element. The diaphragm element shall be flexible to allow outside air to flow into the air compression chamber when the projectile is placed on the tube element and shall seal the non-tube openings when air is expelled from the air compression chamber so that air will not pass through the non-tube openings and shall pass through the tube element thus allowing air pressure to build up and eject the dart/missile projectile from tube element.
Preferably, the opening in the base element where the tube element is attached to the base element by a means of attachment shall be in the center of the base element. The diaphragm element shall be circular in shape and shall be attached to the end of the tube element that is attached to the base element, by a means of attachment. The base element shall have a plurality of non-tube openings that will be directly above the diaphragm element.
Preferably the launch chambers are manufactured of molded polymer.